Changes Can Sometimes Be Good
by LyraAdriana
Summary: Draco isn't really bad, his father is controling his life. Father dies Draco...comes out of his shell. DHr fluff not much at the bigging but it will got on later. On Hold
1. Chapter One (creative name huh?)

**Changes Can Sometimes Be Good**  
  
_Chapter One_  
  


Potions, my best subject. I am failing in transfiguration, father is very disappointed in me. No disappointed, isn't the word I want, furious with me. 

Thats it. I saw movement in the corner of my eye, Hermione was franticly waving her hand in the air to some question Professor Snape asked.

She always knew the answers, to bad I can't ask her to help me in transfiguration

I would really get it from Father then. I can just imagen it, I go home for Christmas and tell him "Father I am being touterd by Hermione Granger in transfiguration, the hottest witch in 6th year."

Hah, father would really beat the shit out of me then. I quickly tried to look busy as Snape swept by me with his usual snare.

I stole another side glance at Hemione. She had gotten very beautiful over the last few years, long auburn hair, beautiful blue eyes, a perfect body, well to me at least.

I suppose nothing had really changed with her except the normal stuff, taller, fuller. To me she was the most beautiful person ever, not the fake kind of beauty with Pansy, but the natural kind that just happens the moment you roll out of bed.

She looked suddenly at me, I quickly gave her one of my famous Malfoy glares. She glared right back and returned to working with Ron. Goyle to the left of me gave my arm a shove, drawing my attention back to the real world.

I finished the minor truth potion with ease, and went back to "Hermione glancing" as everyone finished with theirs.

Suddenly there was a loud "POP" drawing everyones attention to the fire place. Professor McGonagall's head was sticking out of it.

Snape strode over to her in his usual manner, leaning down to listen to what she had to say, he paled. If it were possible for him to pail more then usual.

McGonagall disappeared with another "POP" leaving Snape standing there. Coming to his senses, he walked over to me.

"Malfoy, you are wanted in Headmaster Dumbledore's office. McGonagall will meet you there. Do you need directions?"

Silently I shook my head, I had been to the headmaster's office enough to know my way by now.

Gather in up my stuff I quickly went over things in my mind. Why did he want me to see him. I don't think I've done anything lately.

As I headed for the door, Snape told me to use the fire insted, it would be quicker that way. Giving him a strange look, I took the handfull of floo powder and shouted "Headmaster Dumbledore's Office" as I stepped into the fire.

Traveling by Floo Powder was always strange.

Dusting off myself, I walked over and sat on the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. He looked at me with what I thought was pity.

"I have grave news for you, your father was in a fight in Diagon Ally, he has been killed. I am truly sorry."

This is unbelievable, my father dead? I sat there a moment trying to figure out what to say to this. Finally all I came up with was, "Really?"

How pathetic was that? Dumbledore look at me kind of funny now, I suppose that wasn't the most.....intelligent....proper thing to say. "Yes, really. Is there something I should know about Mr.Malfoy?"

I hesitated and then told him "no." He looked at me strange again and told me that I could come to talk to him about anything whenever I wanted to.

At that point I stood up and headed for the door, there were things I needed to think about.

  
  
_**Authors Note:** OK how did you like this? If you even read this then please review... if you are an author on ff.net then you know how nice it is to get reviews. And don't flame me unless it is practical flaming like telling me what you didn't like insted of just saying "you suk" or something like that. This isn't my first story... I deleted all my first ones cuz they really really sucked and I needed to get them out of exsistance. Yea I know my spelling sucks......So don't flame me about it OK if I get at least 2 reviews then I will continue. -Lyra_


	2. Chapter Two (creativity strikes again)

**Changes Can Sometimes Be Good**  
  
_Chapter Two_  
  


Slowly I walked to the Astonamy tower. My Father was dead, this was the best thing that had happend since Slytherine won the last quidditch match.

I could be who I wanted to really be, without father there to hurt me for it.

I could finally show Hermione who I really am. Of course I am a little sad by fathers death. I mean he was my father.

But still, it wasn't enough to smother out the joy inside of me.

The posibilaties were endless. I would start smiling, that would take some getting used to. Then i would be polite, and kind. And then I would ask Hermione for help in transfiguration.

I would start tomorrow at breakfast.

  
  
"Is it just me or is everything more noisy this morning." I asked Crabb. All he did was shrug and grunt.

I looked up to see the morning post was arriving. I brown barn owl swooped down to deliver "The Daily Prophet." giving him two sickels he took off.

I couldn't believe it my fathers face was on the front page. "Attack In Diagon Ally, Bystander Killed."

I could feel everyone looking at me. Well anyone who gets the paper.

Everyone broke out in whispers, probably betting my father really wasn't just a "bystander". Pansy, to the left of me, grabbed my arm and snuggled into it saying "Oh I am so sorry Dracy, If you need anything I am right here."

God could that girl be any more pathetic? I smiled and rolled my eyes to Crabb. He laughed and rolled his eyes back. Crabb and Goyle weren't that bright, but they were still my friends.

I glanced over at Hermione, she was chatting it up with the Wesley girl, what was her name.... oh yea Ginny. She was very pretty, with her fiery red locks. She was dating Harry.

The last I saw and heard, they were very happy together. But then you can't really rely on rumors right? I glanced at my watch, time for the first lesson of the day.

Most other people noticed that also. I reached the door the same time as Harry and the rest of the gang.

I smiled and opened the door for them. They all gave me weird looks and walked away. Hmm that was mildly sucessfull.

I headed outside following the 6th year Gryffondors, double Care Of Magical Creatures.

Hmm maybe I could impress Hermione by being nice to Professor Hagrid.

"G'Mornin Class...t'day we 'ave a very special creature. Gin...will you please come out here?" Everyone turned twords the padlock.... we couldn't see anything until the sunlight caught a glimpse of a sparkle floating twords us.

"Oh My God" I herd Pansy whisper next to me. I asked her what the matter was. "It's a fairy you idiot." she hissed at me.

A fairy...this could prove i interesting. "OK class...Gin is a very intelligent fairy. She will talk with each of you in turn..and those who are not talking to her at the time will be reading chapter 9 in _The Fairy Book_"

Professor then went around handing out coppies of the book."You will have your conversations in pairs boy girl.Yes Micillen what is your question?"

A pimply boy was raising his hand. "Um professor why does it have to be boy girl?" Professor laughed "If you read your chapter you will find out."

Not much of and answer. But since I was a "M" I had some time to read. First I wanted to figure out who I was going to be paired with. Lets see... not every one showed up today... thats to bad it was going to be and interesting lesson.

OK I was Malfoy...so Micillen would be with me since that was the only other M today...but he was a boy so he is out... thank god, I found him very annoying.

Nica was out to because he was a boy, no O's, no P's no Q's, no R's, Stilkinks was in the hospital wing, so I guess I would be paired with Terry.

Great, she was really interesting...not. Professor came by pairing us up before everything started.

I started moving twords Terry, but professor stopped me. "Where do you think you are going Malfoy? Your with Hermione here."

"What, Hermione? Really?" "Don't sound so surprised... s'not like I picked it... this is alphabetical." I saw him give Hermione and apologetic look as he continued pairing everyone else.

This was just to perfect. I could start showing Hermione that I wasn't a total creep.

"I don't like being paired with you Malfoy, but I guess that we might as well read the chapter, and get over it." I smiled at her, she gave me a suspicious look.

"Why do you hate me so? I don't mind being paired with you."she looked out raged.

"Why do I hate you? What kind of stupid question is that." She blushed and lowered her voice, noticing that everyone was looking at us.

"I won't get into the details here." She blushed again. "I ,um, I'm sorry about your father. He and you must of been very close." I looked at here.

Could those be almost kind words I here from her? " Well we weren't very close. He wasn't my most favorite person in the world lets just say."  
  
_Hermione's POV_  


"Why do you hate me so? I don't mind being paired with you." Where was the usual coldness and sarcasticness in Malfoy's voice? He sounded almost..._sincere_.

But that couldn't be...I mean, really. "Why do I hate you? What kind of stupid question is that?" I lowered my voice, I could feel myself blushing.

Everyone was looking at me. I hate having all the attention on me."I won't get into the details here." I blushed again.

God I am begin so mean... I quickly thought of something to say."I ,um, I'm sorry about your father. He and you must of been very close." He gave me a strange look, it seemed that there was a repressed smile in there somewhere.

" Well we weren't very close. He wasn't my most favorite person in the world lets just say."

What could he mean by that. Well being the cold hearted person that he is, he probably was incapable of loving anyone.

"Come on lets read our chapters." We settled down on the grass like everyone else.  
  
**_Authers Note:_**_Omg I am so sorry that this has taken so long to get out. I hope you liked this chapter. I will try to get the next one out as soon as possible. Read, Review, and if you just have to flame be **constructive**. -Lyra_


End file.
